


Just Between Bros

by AsexualDerek (Cammerel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/AsexualDerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes a proposal to Scott that he thinks (hopes) his best friend won’t be able to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between Bros

Stiles has given a lot of thought to how he’d like to lose his virginity, probably a little too much, if he’s being honest with himself.

Ideally, it’d be with Lydia Martin right after she realizes that she does, in fact, have feelings for him in turn and he’d make it perfect, light candles and throw rose petals everywhere, lay her down and make her feel good - to the best of his ability, anyway.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t look like it’s going to happen anytime soon, especially with Jackson in the picture.

So he explores other options, thinks about other people, taking into account everyone in his very small, close knit group of friends, aka Scott.

He doesn’t even know if Scott would be down with the idea, but he realizes that losing his virginity to Scott would be a good way to lose it - because it’d be with someone he cares about, with someone he knows won’t hurt him.

He’s not a prude or narrow minded, so he does his research, prints out paper after paper about gay sex and staples them all together.

If he’s going to bring this up, then he at least wants Scott to be able to make an informed decision. It doesn’t seem so scary, the logistics seem pretty straight forward and besides, it’s not like they can’t take their time with it.

Stiles physically forces Scott to sit down on his bed as soon as he comes over, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he moves to his computer chair. He grabs the little packet of paper from his computer desk and rolls over closer to his friend, keeping the papers pressed to his chest as he looks at Scott seriously.

“Okay, so I’ve been thinking,” He starts confidently, not nearly as nervous as he should be to bring this up with his best friend. It **is** Scott after all.

Scott sits still with his hands in his lap, glancing down at the pile of papers in Stiles’s hands, smiling and nodding as he looks back up to his friend, “Okay?” He asks tentatively, “This isn’t about Twisted Metal cheat codes, is it? Because I told you already-”

“No,” Stiles shakes his head at once and leans back in his computer chair a little, “No, this is like, so much more important, Scotty, trust me,” He says, raising his brows at Scott, “I have an idea and I need you to hear me out completely before you shut me down, okay? So like swear or some shit that you won’t say anything until I’m done explaining.”

“Stiles,” Scott says slowly, growing more confused as his friend talks, but he stops and nods sincerely, “Alright, I’ll just listen, I promise,” He responds, even though he’s getting worried.

“Okay, good,” Stiles sighs and his shoulders slump, he stares at Scott for a moment, then leans forward again, “We’re both virgins, yeah?” He asks rhetorically, “And there are literally no prospects of possible relationships on the horizon for either of us, dude. It’s sad but so fucking true,” He shakes his head.

“So, I’m proposing bro sex,” He tells the other boy finally, “No strings attached, mutually assured orgasms. If either one of us wanna date someone, it can just stop, but… **Orgasms** , Scott. Tell me that doesn’t sound at least a little bit appealing.”

Scott, to his best ability, listens silently without comment, his eyes getting wider and wider as Stiles talks. He isn’t exactly sure how to respond to such a suggestion, but he stares at Stiles, the expression on his face, the packet of papers in his hands. He’s serious, Scott can tell that much, it even looks like he did research - Stiles isn’t playing around.

He furrows his brows, then nods, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Stiles repeats and his eyes widen, realization dawning on him that the other boy’s okay with it and he smiles slowly, arms flailing as he fist pumps the air, “Yes!” He says victoriously, “That’s awesome, oh my God-look at all of this,” He all but shoves the papers at Scott.

“It looks a little uh… Difficult, I guess, but dude, we’ll figure it out. Lube,” He says suddenly, looking at his computer, “I’m gonna have to order **lube**.”

He purses his lips and enunciates the word slowly, “ _Lube_ , why does it sound so weird?” He asks rhetorically.

“Loop?” Scott guesses, chuckling nervously as his eyes follow Stiles, hands numbly holding the papers for a moment before he finally looks down at them.

He’s never really considered himself to be straight or gay, the last thing he’s ever worried about are titles, but he’s never actually looked into any of it either. But it’s not like they haven’t already done a couple questionable things with one another.

“Yeah, so,” Stiles smacks the palms of his hands against the computer chair’s arms, nodding once and gesturing to the papers, “You’ve totally got time to go through all of that, time to make a well informed decision and back out if you wanna. I think it could be good, though, man. It’d be nice not to have to jack off all the time, you know?”

Scott turns, opening his backpack and putting the papers in it as he listens, “Yeah,” He agrees, smiling and clearing his throat, “But… I… Well, you know I haven’t even been in a relationship before.”

“And I have?” Stiles snorts and shakes his head, “The good thing about this is that that shit doesn’t matter, it’s not like we’re trying to impress each other, we’ll just be getting off.”

“Oh, yeah,” Scott says and feels somewhat idiotic for even saying it in the first place, of **course** Stiles hasn’t been with anyone else before. If they do this, it’ll probably rule out embarrassment altogether, “Okay, right… And if it’s not good, we can just stop.”

“Yeah, we can just stop if we want to,” Stiles nods, cheeks heating slightly because he wouldn’t particularly mind trying it out right now, just to test the waters - it’s not like they have to go all the way, they could just jerk each other off, “You sure you’re cool with this?”

Scott shrugs and shifts to kick his shoes off before moving more onto the bed, sitting cross-legged, “Yes, I’m sure, Stiles,” He says a little firmly, “I’m just… I’m kinda nervous about it.” Technically this was just sprung on him, and it was pretty much the last thing he would’ve expected.

“Yeah, dude, me too,” Stiles admits, “But I’m also pretty excited about it, too?” He says, “I dunno, it’s weird.” He looks at Scott, then glances at the other boy’s backpack where he put the papers, “At least you’ve got time to think it over, wanna game for now?”

“Are we gonna kiss?” Scott asks suddenly, unable to keep the question back as he stares at Stiles, eyes dropping to his friend’s lips.

“Oh, um,” Stiles is kind of taken aback by the question and he instinctively licks his lips, furrowing his brows as he shrugs, “I dunno, it depends I guess. We don’t have to, it’s all about what feels good to us, you know?”

Scott nods shortly, lips shifting to one side as he looks from Stiles’s mouth to his shoulder, then to his laptop and he nods again, “Wanna play Twisted Metal?”

“Yeah, definitely,” Stiles hops up from the computer chair and slides it back, “You plug in the playstation and I’ll run downstairs and grab snackages and shit.”

* * *

Scott has spent nearly **most** of the next week trying to read through the pages Stiles printed out, but it isn’t easy when he’s getting homework from school, and homework from his best friend. Half of the time when they’re on the benches during Lacrosse, he’s reading the pages (any that don’t have images supplied, obviously). The more he reads, though, the more nervous he gets about doing it.

Stiles is the one that finds comfort in reading and picking things apart, for Scott… it’s just intimidating. He’ll probably feel more confident once he experiences things in a more ‘hands on’ fashion. Just the thought is enough to make him half hard at least.

He sits on his bed, back pressed against the headboard as he reads, completely avoiding his math homework still sitting in the backpack at his feet.

Stiles, for all intents and purposes is trying to be patient with Scott, because this isn’t something he wants to rush the other boy into, but at the same time he’s getting anxious over it.

The lube showing up doesn’t help, he keeps it hidden when his dad’s home but the moment he leaves, Stiles sits it on his nightstand as a reminder that this thing between he and Scott could totally happen.

He grabs his phone from the end of his bed and brings up his contacts, tapping out his friend an excited text message before staring intently at the little, clear bottle again.

**To: Scotty**

_hey, dude, the lube was totally here when i got home from school today! had to interject it before dad could get to it._

Scott blinks when his phone buzzes and he picks it up, reading the message and feeling his cheeks heat before he looks around his room, standing and moving to the window to make sure his mom still isn’t home. He sighs and sits back down on the bed, typing out a response.

**To: stiles**

_oh cool so i bee reading thru the page…almost done_

**To: Scotty**

_awesome, having any second thoughts yet?_

**To: stiles**

_not rly just still nerves is all_

**To: Scotty**

_you don’t have to be nervous, man. it’s just me. it’s not like i haven’t seen your dick before._

Scott smiles at the reply and sits back on the bed, letting out a huff of breath.

**To: stiles**

_thats tru… when does your dad get home tonite_

**To: Scotty**

_he’s working a double, shit tons of paper work. he’ll be getting in by the time i’m leaving for school. y?_

**To: stiles**

_well i think mom is working late to… wanna do it tonite_

Stiles swallows nervously when he reads the text, staring at his phone’s screen for a good, solid five minutes before he can will himself to respond.

**To: Scotty**

_like DO IT do it, or just like…. fuck around? because yes on both parts, whichever you wanna do._

**To: stiles**

_well i dont wan plan it out but maybe yes and yes_

**To: Scotty**

_okay you’re right, no planning just go with the flow. you coming over here or you want me to come over?_

**To: stiles**

_omw just lemme write a not for mom_

Scott gets up from the bed, hesitantly grabbing the packet of papers and stuffing them in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder and all but running out of his room and down the stairs. He leaves a note for his mom on the refrigerator and locks up the house, moving to his bike and kicking the stand back.

Stiles reads Scott’s last text and then looks around his room, wondering if the clothes strewn about are going to be a mood killer or not. He decides to pick them up, just in case, hurriedly shoving them all in the hamper before skidding into the bathroom, brushing his teeth as quickly as he can. He even puts on deodorant and shit, he doesn’t know why, though, because it’s just _Scott_.

The ride to Stiles’s house goes unusually quicker than most, it seems, and before Scott knows it, he’s making his way through the front door and kicking off his shoes, nervously locking the door behind himself and walking up the stairs.

He moves into his friend’s room, knocking on the frame of the door as he glances around the room, “Uh, hey.”

“Hey,” Stiles says in surprise and almost falls out of his computer chair as he stands up, nodding to his friend, “Dude, you got here quick,” He points out.

“It felt pretty fast,” Scott says a little numbly, moving in and closing the door behind himself, setting his backpack by it and stepping further into the room, “Figured here, just… In case mom gets home early.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles wipes his sweaty palms against the fabric of his jeans before moving to sit down on the bed instead, “It’d probably be pretty weird if she walked in on us,” He chuckles nervously.

Scott nods and sits down as well, “Yeah, but your dad… It’s not like he can take off work,” He says, swallowing and glancing at Stiles, looking down at the other boy’s hands and he turns slightly towards him, “So…”

“So,” Stiles repeats and presses his lips together as he looks at Scott tentatively. He shouldn’t be so nervous, this is his best friend in the entire world for Christ’s sake - that being said, though, it still doesn’t ease his anxiety over the situation.

Scott smiles slightly, reaching out to touch Stiles’s hand as he stares at him, “We could always just play Twisted Metal,” He offers, hoping it’ll make things **less** awkward.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asks shakily and turns a little more to face Scott, shaking his head and glancing down at the other boy’s hand, “No way, I wanna do this. It’s only weird because we’re making it weird, we should just…” He glances up to his friend’s lips, leaning in slowly and pressing their mouths together experimentally.

The kiss takes Scott a little by surprise and his back goes rigid for a moment before he kisses Stiles back, reaching up with both hands to touch his friend’s cheeks as he turns more, his heart fluttering wildly as he closes his eyes.

It’s probably not perfect, they don’t really have shitloads of finesse or anything, but it still feels _good_ to Stiles, his heart pounding violently in his chest. Scott’s hands somehow relaxes him and he eases into it more, scooting closer to the other boy and resting his hand on his friend’s knee.

“Is it okay?” He asks and presses another kiss to Scott’s lips, “Jesus Christ my heart’s pounding.”

Scott chuckles, “Yeah, dude, it’s good,” He says, opening his eyes again to look at Stiles, “Mine’s going crazy too,” He admits, tentatively leaning in again and kissing Stiles, mouth opening a little this time.

He’s trying not to shake too much, reminding himself over and over that it **is** Stiles, and Stiles won’t judge him or make him feel bad - he’s probably the only person Stiles would ever **not** do that to.

Stiles’s eyebrows lift a little when Scott kisses him this time, eyes fluttering closed again as he leans into it, trying to match the other boy’s movements by parting his lips some. His hand moves up his friend’s knee a little, stilling on Scott’s thigh as he tentatively brushes his tongue against his lips, gauging his reaction.

Scott gasps at the sudden, wet feeling, causing a chill to run through him and he winces slightly when he feels his dick responding, getting hard almost completely. He opens his eyes, one hand moving down to touch Stiles’s shoulder as he grins and kisses back, trying to imitate it but running his tongue over Stiles’s bottom lip instead, “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be,” Stiles says and shakes his head, rolling his tongue out over his bottom lip and grinning when he tastes Scott. He leans back in and kisses his friend again, but this time he does to Scott what Scott did to him, slowly dragging his tongue across the other boy’s bottom lip as he hums quietly.

“Oh,” Scott all but sighs against Stiles’s lips and turns a little more, moving his knee onto the bed as he tries to get a better angle. It’s nice, better than nice, it’s actually kind of awesome, but his neck is definitely going to start hurting if he keeps at the angle he is.

“Yeah, see?” Stiles lifts his brows at Scott and smiles, “Not bad, huh?” He shifts back further on the bed, laying down and jerking his chin subtly, “Come here.”

Scott’s eyes widen as he stares at Stiles, unsure if Stiles means _by_ him or on top of him, so he figures it’s probably better if he just goes half and half. He shifts, keeping his legs on one side of Stiles, setting his forearm on the opposite side of Stiles’s head, on the bed. He stares at his friend for a moment before leaning down and kissing him again.

Stiles sighs his contentment when Scott kisses him again, lifting a trembling hand to touch the other man’s cheek as he kisses back. He can tell Scott’s still somewhat tentative, but he’s slowly coming out of it, if him actually moving closer like this is any indication.

He shifts one of his knees, sliding it between both of Scott’s legs and rolls them, flopping Scott onto his back as he attempts to deepen the kiss.

Scott tries **not** to make a sound when he’s pushed over, but he’s pretty sure something not too manly comes out, his cheeks heating.

Before he can even worry about it, though, Stiles is pretty much all over him and he can’t bring himself to care. He reaches out, hand grabbing Stiles’s waist and holding him close as he kisses back, tongue carefully stretching out and swiping over Stiles’s and he moans in response.

The sound catches Stiles by surprise and if he hadn’t already been hard, hearing Scott do that definitely would’ve done the job. He pulls back some and looks down at the other boy, lips pink and eyes wide, “Pretty sure that made my dick throb,” He admits shamelessly, knowing he can be open with Scott.

He shifts his body a little and his eyes widen some more when he feels how hard Scott is, “Oh man, you’re hard too.”

“Yeah, I’ve been hard since you…” Scott makes a motion with his hand, “Since you used your tongue,” He says, staring up at Stiles. He feels his heart rate settle into some kind of ‘higher than usual, but not making him almost violently ill or concerned’ pace.

“Good for you, buddy,” Stiles nods and maneuvers his legs a little, trying to get comfortable as he straddles Scott’s thighs, “Pretty sure I popped wood the moment I sat down on the bed, my body just associates it with a hand being on my dick.”

Scott chuckles, eyes running over Stiles’s body and he can’t help how suddenly excited he’s getting. It’s not like he hasn’t been aware that Stiles is… A person, with body parts - but actually doing this is making him think of all _kinds_ of things, Stiles things… Things the other boy is more liable to think about than him.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” He says, hands on the other boy’s hips as he shifts a little, putting his feet up on the bed.

The hands on his hips causes Stiles to smile, just a weak little twitch of his lips as he rests the palms of his hands on either side of Scott’s head. He likes the way the other boy is looking at him, the hungry and slightly curious glint to his eyes, it’s nice to know his buddy isn’t so hung up on the whole ‘male’ aspect of this.

Slowly, he leans back down, tentatively brushing their noses together as he shifts his hips, trying to rub the front of their pants together.

Normally, Scott doesn’t like it when Stiles smirks like that, it always means he’s mere moments from getting into trouble for doing something either seriously stupid or incredibly reckless. But with it happening now, it’s kind of just exciting and he’s not even the slightest bit wary of it. He grips Stiles’s waist more firmly and bucks his hips up, letting out a shaky breath at just how _warm_ Stiles is atop him.

Stiles lets out a surprised gust of breath at how good the friction feels, it’s already better than his hand and they don’t even have their pants shucked down yet, “This okay, Scotty?” He asks breathily, wanting to make sure his friend is still comfortable.

Scott chuckles and nods, leaning up to kiss Stiles, one hand moving tentatively up the other boy’s shirt, over it, tracing out the shape of his stomach, “Yeah, it’s definitely okay.”

“Okay, cool, yeah, was just.. Making sure,” Stiles says and dips down a little more, chasing after Scott’s mouth to kiss him back.

At first, mostly he thought it was exciting just because it was new, being able to touch and kiss someone, but the more he kisses Scott and feels the other boy’s hands on him, he can’t help but think that maybe it’s just **Scott** that’s making him feel like this. He rocks his hips against Scott’s again, body trembling slightly and he gasps against his best friend’s mouth.

Scott rolls them back over again, feeling a little more confident now and he settles atop Stiles, rolling his hips downward as he shifts and pushes his hand under Stiles’s shirt, watching him and pulling back to ask, “Is this okay?” It’s probably safer if he does, Stiles keeps asking as well, but another part of Scott just wants to make sure he doesn’t mess anything up by jumping boundaries.

“Uh y-yeah,” Stiles nods, heart still pounding frantically from having Scott flip them back over, the other boy’s fingers warm against his skin, “Totally okay, you’re allowed to get handsy. It’s kinda the whole idea,” He smirks, lifting one of his feet up and urging Scott down closer with it pressed to his ass.

“I know, I’m just making sure,” Scott says, repeating Stiles’s words and brushing the bottom of his palm and thumb over the other boy’s happy trail. He presses their chests together, arching down against Stiles as he runs his tongue between his friend’s lips.

Scott’s sudden confidence is probably more than a little arousing and Stiles can feel his dick throb in response to the other boy’s actions, moaning weakly and meeting Scott’s tongue with his own as he arches up in search for more friction.

He touches his friend’s shoulders hesitantly, feeling out the surprisingly broad expanse of them, “Maybe we should take our shirts off,” He suggests, already growing a little irritated with the lack of skin on skin.

“Oh… Okay,” Scott mutters, reaching back to grab the collar of his shirt and quickly tugging it off, then helping Stiles out of his own. He leans back in, fingers running over Stiles’s pale skin, feeling out the shapes of the other boy’s moles and freckles, “What about our pants?”

Stiles leans up on his elbows and watches Scott almost wistfully, fondness for the other boy swelling to insane proportions, “Yeah, yes, yep, we should lose them too,” He confirms, nodding and letting his eyes rake down over his best friend’s torso before he reaches out, warily undoing the button on Scott’s jeans, “Lacrosse has been paying off, huh? You’re already getting a six pack, dude.”

Scott chuckles and shrugs, “The biking everywhere probably helps too,” He says and reaches down to help Stiles out of his own jeans, tugging the button through the hole and sliding the zipper down. He’s getting a little nervous again, but they’ve seen each other naked like a thousand times, so maybe just with the boxers and stuff, this won’t be so bad.

“Either way, I’m jealous,” Stiles says, curiously brushing his palm over Scott’s stomach before pushing his pants down, making sure to leave his friend’s boxers up because even though he probably knows what Scott’s dick looks like in vivid detail, they’re not ready for that yet.

Scott carefully shifts the pants down his calves and off his feet before moving back to help Stiles from his, tossing them behind him and leaning in again, covering the other boy’s body with his own.

The contrast to how it was before is almost ridiculous - just the warm, soft press of Stiles’s skin against his causes chill bumps to rise up on his skin and he reaches down, grabbing the other boy’s thighs and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Stiles smiles wide suddenly and chuffs out a weak, halfhearted chuckle as he wraps his arms around Scott’s neck, right hand touching his friend’s back, just below the nape of his neck, “This feels pretty good,” He admits, clenching his thighs in tighter against Scott’s waist, “You feel good, buddy, all soft and warm and shit-you should kiss me again.”

“I like kissing you,” Scott breathes as he leans in, pressing their lips together and rolling his hips down almost desperately, gasping into the other boy’s mouth as their dicks rub against one another through the cotton and polyester.

Stiles is about to tell Scott that he likes kissing him too, but the words die short on his tongue and he groans instead, brows furrowing together as the friction sends sparks of pleasure up his spine.

The eager, almost desperate edge to the kiss has him grabbing at Scott, hands moving and pulling the other boy closer to him as he tries to rut up, lips slick and parted against his best friend’s, “ _Scotty_ ,” He all but whines.

Scott groans into the kiss, his right hand reaching up Stiles’s side, fingers tracing the lines of his ribs as continues to shift and grind down against Stiles. Each time he does it, his entire body practically shakes and it’s everything he can do to breathe normally.

Stiles breaks the kiss in order to look down, mesmerized by the contrast of their skin colors, the way Scott’s waist looks pressed between his thighs, both of their cocks hard and straining against the fabric of their boxers.

He wants more, but he doesn’t know if his friend does or not, so he asks, “Can I… Can I push your boxers down, dude?” He asks, glancing up at Scott as his hands reach down and still on the other boy’s hips.

“Yeah,” Scott says breathlessly, dropping his forehead to Stiles’s shoulder as he looks down at them as well, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.

As use to getting off and/or rutting against things (namely pillows) as he is, doing this with someone else is **way** different. He’s not sure if it’s because it’s another boy, or Stiles, or just because it’s another person in general, he’s too hard to really care one way or another.

Stiles nods and dips the tips of his fingers under the elastic waistband of Scott’s boxers, sliding his hands under tentatively, palms smoothing against his friend’s skin as he pushes the fabric down.

He’s kind of nervous, but he tries to shrug it off the best he can, eyes flitting back up and locking onto Scott’s as his hands circle back around the other boy, fingers curling into the soft flesh of his ass and he pulls him down.

Scott gasps and swallows nervously, cheeks flushing as he drops his own hand down and glances back up to look into Stiles’s eyes, “Yours too?” He asks tentatively, fingers curling around the hem of the other boy’s boxers as he waits, “Or not, if you don’t want.”

“No, I **do** want,” Stiles says and wow, he’s a little disappointed he hasn’t realized how nice Scott’s ass is until now, “I mean, I want you to… To pull my boxers down,” He adds unnecessarily, brows narrowing as his hands grip the other boy’s ass more firmly, “Dude, you have a really nice ass.”

“I do?” Scott glances back and chuckles, “Thanks,” He says, tugging Stiles’s boxers down, lifting his knees to get them off his feet and he stills for a moment, eyes running over Stiles’s body.

He can’t actually name the amount of times he’s seen the other boy naked - literally, if he’d cared to count, it’d probably be well into the hundreds, or even thousands or something. But this is **still** different, and he knows that if he stares too long he’ll make Stiles uncomfortable, but he can’t stop, so he runs his hand down Stiles’s chest, brushing the skin in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

Stiles kind of feels like he’s on display or something, splayed out specifically for Scott’s viewing and watching the other boy look him over makes his cheeks heat, blush violently spreading down his neck and chest.

He lifts a shaky hand to touch Scott’s, guiding it slowly down his chest as he stares back, cock still hard and leaking against his navel. Wetting his lips, Stiles cautiously helps his friend wrap his fingers around his dick, showing him how tight to grip him, “Don’t go too slow, I kinda like it a little fast.”

He touches Scott’s hip then and grins, “What about you?”

“Slow is good,” Scott says and it’s not like it’s a lie, he’s just… A little close, is all, and though they’re doing this for orgasms he still wants it to last a little longer. He licks his lips and leans down, pressing a wet, nervous kiss to Stiles’s sternum before he starts to move his hand, eyes widening curiously at the smooth, effortless slide of the other boy’s foreskin, “Wow…”

“Hmm?” Stiles hums curiously, delicately wrapping his fingers around Scott’s girth.

He doesn’t really know what kind of grip the other boy likes, so he keeps it akin to how he does himself, but when he starts stroking his friend, he goes slow like Scott told him, his eyes fluttering as he fights the urge to clench them shut. He’s been so use to his own hand that he never really stopped to think of how good someone else’s hand would feel, and it’s amazing.

“It’s just easy, is all,” Scott says, unable to really convey his awe as he grins and kisses Stiles again, hand moving quicker as he gets use to the angle and leans in close, their knuckles brushing together a couple times.

“Yeah,” Stiles says but the word ends up coming out all breathy and moan-like, not sounding at all like a confirmation.

He kisses Scott back to hide his embarrassment, other hand reaching up to touch his friend’s neck. It feels good, albeit a little dry, but it’s fine for now and he figures they can graduate to lube next time… If Scott wants there to be a next time, Stiles already knows he does.

Scott rolls them again, his left arm getting a little worn down from holding himself up. He turns them onto their sides instead, left arm moving underneath Stiles and wrapping around his back to pull him in close, right jerking the other boy quickly as he brushes his tongue over Stiles’s, the inside of his foot running up and down the other boy’s leg.

"Oh my God, Scott," Stiles whimpers into his friend's mouth, feeling more exploratory as he nips at the other boy's bottom lip. It's a little difficult, not matching Scott's pace, but he manages, forcing himself to stroke his friend slowly, "You might actually have to slow down, man, or I'm gonna come."

“You’re close, too?” Scott asks and pulls back a little to look into Stiles’s eyes, slowing his movements and brushing his nose against the other boy’s, “I have a feeling we’re gonna end up doing this every single day…”

"Really?" Stiles asks probably a little too hopefully, searching Scott's face and finding nothing but sincerity there, "I'm totally okay with that," He nods frantically, the muscles in his legs and stomach tensing every time the other boy draws his hand up, "Okay with this," He continues to mumble, "Touching dicks and stuff."

Scott nods as well, “Me too,” He says, voice a little low as he curls close against Stiles and lets out a shaky breath as he stares at the other boy, leaning in to brush his lips down Stiles’s jaw and neck, “I wanna keep doing it.”

"Mmm-me too, Scotty," Stiles responds softly and tilts his head to the side, body trembling now.

Even though he told Scott to slow down, the gentle press of his friend's lips are not enough and entirely too much all at the same time, urging him closer and closer to his orgasm. He flicks his wrist on an upstroke, thumb brushing over the other boy's cock head, teasing the leaking slit.

“Stiles,” Scott groans out weakly, his right arm moving down, hand running over Stiles’s back to his ass and smoothing over the other boy’s right cheek. He tilts his head up, nipping and sucking the hollow of the other boy’s throat.

“Oh God,” Stiles mumbles and arches his hips into Scott’s grip, his hand stuttering briefly on the other boy’s length, “I-I-I’m-” He inadvertently fists Scott faster, “Scott,” He whines, shifting and burying his face against his best friend’s neck, breath gusting out hotly against the skin as he comes, unable to really hold it back any longer.

Scott blushes and holds Stiles close, pressing his lips to the other boy’s shoulder as he feels the warm fluid drip onto the inside of his left elbow. He glances down, pulling his hand back as he runs his other palm up and down Stiles’s lower back as he smiles to himself.

It takes Stiles a moment to really gather himself, blinking away the dots in his vision, but his hand doesn’t still on Scott. He looks down and presses his fingers through his come, taking the fluid and smearing it on the other boy’s dick to glide his fist more easily, the slick sound squelching in his ears as he enjoys his afterglow.

Scott gasps at the sudden slickness, watching Stiles’s hand move and he presses his forehead against the other boy’s right shoulder, “Oh-Stiles,” He says shakily, his left arm squeezing Stiles close against him, his brows furrowing as he comes, breaths escaping raggedly but he’s otherwise silent.

Stiles feels Scott’s cock pulse in his hand, smiling a little smugly to himself as his hand slows. He wipes the come off on the bedding and burrows closer to the other boy, slotting their legs together and he sighs weakly in relief, “ _Orgasms_ ,” He utters, feeling lethargic now, “Fuck yeah.”

“Yeah,” Scott mumbles and mirrors Stiles’s action of wiping his hand off on the bed, wrapping both arms completely around the other boy and looking down at their naked bodies tangled together, Stiles’s skin practically white against his, “Was nice.”

“Totally,” Stiles agrees wholeheartedly, smiling and chuckling as he wraps his arms around Scott as well, “You’re kinda like a spidermonkey, man. Didn’t take you for a cuddler,” He says, then thinks further on it, “Okay, no, I so should’ve seen this coming. You **are** kinda clingy in your sleep.”

Scott chuckles and shrugs, blinking slowly as he kisses lazily wherever he can reach. He normally gets pretty slow when he gets off, which is why he likes to keep it until night, typically.

He pulls back finally to look at Stiles, “We could’ve done this last week.”

“Could’ve, yeah, but I also wanted to give you time to warm up to it,” Stiles tells Scott, content to just lay here and soak in his best friend’s warmth, “Wanted to make sure you had a chance to back out. I mean, I kinda just sprung it on you.”

“Yeah, you did,” Scott agrees and smirks at Stiles, left hand moving up to brush the back of his neck, “But I’m glad you did, it’s an awesome idea.”


End file.
